Alone No More
by Asian Tinkerbell
Summary: .:ON HOLD:. An isolated girl. A misled avenger. Can their paths cross and love overcomes all or will their stubbornness destroy that chance? Fem!NaruSasu


**Summary:** An isolated girl. A misled avenger. Can their paths cross and love overcomes all or will their stubbornness destroy that chance?

**Pairings:** Fem!NaruSasu

**AT:** This is my first Naruto fic and I hope this is everyone's satisfaction. Oh and some of the characters may seem OOC but hey…this is my fic and you can live with it.

Time started: 12: 40 AM

Time completed: 1:51 AM

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is mentioned in this fic. (Names, bands, songs, Naruto or any of the sort)

* * *

It was at noon in the Village of the Hidden Leaf and the village was filled with life and commotion. Children were running around laughing and adults were seen with smiles on their faces. It seemed to be a wonderful day with rainbows and unicorns! 

Hidden on top of a branch in a tree was a girl who had long raven-colored hair with blonde streaks through it. She had on a fox carved mask that hide her true face from the outside world. The young girl was only 5 years old and already she was alone and cold. Her eyes were a pale blue that seemed to have a reflection of beautiful sorrow. Her clothes were loose yet tight enough to move around in.

Nobody seem to notice this young girl since she was so well hidden from shinobi and villagers alike. Her eyes were following a small group of children that were laughing and playing with a red ball. The girl in the branches was giving off an aura of sorrow that even nearby birds were avoiding her.

'_Why? Why is it that I can not live a normal life without assassinations attempts and a family to laugh with? Why do I have to be isolated and alone? NO! I must accomplish my goal. Even if I have to sacrifice my childhood to achieve it. Even if I have to d-'_

A masculine voice interrupted the young girl's thoughts.

"Captain Yuki, the Hokage wants your presence in the tower immediately."

Yuki. A codename for the young girl. She is the infamous BLACK OPS ANBU captain. Her name strikes fear into everyone and anyone that memorized the Bingo Book or was connected to the high ranked shinobi or very important politicians. Like the Feudal Lords or the Kages. This was because she was an S-ranked shinobi. Anyone in their right minds would be afraid of her. Her true identity was Naru Kazama Uzumaki. Daughter of the Yondaime and vessel for the Nined-Tailed Demon, Kyuubi. She had talked to Kyuubi before and found out a couple of things:

1. Kyuubi was actually a female.

That made sense since it would be weird to find a guy sealed inside of her.

2. Kyuubi was forced to attack Konoha before she was sealed.

3. Kyuubi was nice, beautiful, but she was perverted and let's just say that Naru learned about the birds and the bees early.

Naru looked to her left to see an outline of an ANBU member. She gave the ANBU a nod in his direction and disappeared in a swirl of lavender without leaving any evidence of anyone ever being in the branches behind EXCEPT for a few drops of tears that even the ANBU seem to not have noticed.

'_Poor girl. She is not even a teenager and already she has faced hell throughout her life so far. I hope she finds peace or even love. Ha! I doubt that. Poor, poor kid.'_

The ANBU member was shaking his head in the direction that Naru was just in moments before and he too vanished leaving in a swirl of gray smoke.

Maybe this little thought from the ANBU and the pity of Mother Nature can change that fact.

* * *

**AT THE HOKAGE TOWER**

The Sandaime was busy staring at the papers that just seemed to hate him. To the Sandaime the papers were staring back at him and taunting him by saying that he sucked and his life is being wasted by signing papers.

"Stupid Hokage work. I'll show you!"

The Sandaime tore the papers up into pieces before he stared at the pile of ripped papers. The pile was now taunting him and seen to be saying that he was in trouble now that he ripped up documents that concerned Naru.

'_Stupid Motherfucker! Naru is going to kill me now._' **(1)** He looked out the window to the sky and started praying for his life. _'Please let me reach 100 before I die. I'll even burn all my Icha Icha Paradise series for that.'_

"You know…talking to yourself is a sign of insanity. Well, staring at a pile of papers might be one too. What did the pile of paper use to be anyway?"

Sandaime looked up to see Naru leaning on the door with her mask off and staring at him with one of her eyebrows raised up and a look of amusement in her face. He then looked down at the pile. He looked up at her. Then at the pile of paper. Then at her again. He did this for approximately three more times before he jumped up, collected the pile and tried to tape it all together.

Naru just started at him with annoyance when he started to do the looking up and down thing but then that changed to amusement when he jumped and gathered the papers while muttering something about '100', 'Paradise' and 'life'.

"Sandaime-jiji, what are you doing?" Naru finally asked Sandaime when she wanted to be included in the loop.

"Ummm…justsomepapersconcerningyouthatItoreapartwhenIsawthemlaughingatme!"**(2)** He gasped for his life when his supply of air was gone and his face was blue with wrinkles that seem to multiply.

"Uh-huh…and what did it say?" Naru asked with her arms crossed.

This action from her made Sandaime think girly thoughts and at awe from her actually understanding what he had just blurted out.

"Well, -he cleared his throat- you heard about the massacre of the Uchiha family right?"

He looked at her and continued when he saw her give a nod of her head.

"Itachi was not the one who killed them. It was Orochimaru but we cannot do anything about this because he is in control of the Sound and we do not want a war with them right now since we just got out of war with the Village of the Hidden Rocks," Sandaime gave on look at the now thoughtful girl and then continued once again, "Your mission is to attend the Academy and prevent Sasuke from defecting to the Sound and trying to avenge his clan."

"But...Sandaime-jiji…if Orochimaru was the one who killed them, why would Sasuke want to join the Sound and avenge his clan?" Naru was clearly confused and she showed it. "Unless…are you trying to tell me that Sasuke thinks that it was Itachi who killed his clan and Itachi somehow said something that triggered the avenging crap from Sasuke?"

Sandaime chuckled at that and he answered her. "As perceptive as always you are."

"So I was right…wait! WHHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTTT!!!"

The scream echoed throughout the village and birds were seen flying away, fruits were seen falling down and tripping people who gave one man a broken leg **(3) **

In the Village of the Hidden Sound, Orochimaru sprung up and wiped the drool from his chin. Kabuto gave him a what-are-you-doing-sleeping-when-you-can-be-conquering-the-world stare.

"I was meditating."

"Sure…whatever you say."

* * *

**(1)** – A song by Mindless Self Indulgence 

**(2)** – Just some papers concerning you that I tore apart when I saw them laughing at me!

**(3) – **Pray for the man and hope that he can still walk. We may never hear from him again.


End file.
